1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an ultrasonic apparatus and method for controlling the same, which provides an ultrasound image of an object.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An ultrasonic apparatus irradiates ultrasounds from the surface of an object toward a particular region inside the object and uses information of the reflected echo ultrasounds to noninvasively acquire an image of a cross-section of a soft tissue or blood stream.
The ultrasonic apparatus has many advantages in that it is compact and inexpensive, able to display images in real time, and guarantees high safety because there is no radiation exposure, such as exposure to X rays. Accordingly, the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment is widely used for examination of the heart, breast, abdomen, urinary organs, and examination in women clinic.
Recently, active studies on an ultrasonic apparatus for registering an external image of an object acquired by an external imaging apparatus with an ultrasound image of the object and providing the registration result for the user are underway. Such an ultrasound apparatus may register an external image, such as a Computerized Tomography (CT) image, a Magnetic Resonance (MR) image, etc. of an object with an ultrasound image of the object and display the registration result through a display.